New Biginings with new threats
by Angel Heart3
Summary: There is a new force after the g-boys and Releana. With maybe alot of my original characters trying to kill them. if romance then pairing is W+R. thanks if ya read this.
1. together again

A New Threat With New Beginnings  
By: Angela  
Chapter 1  
The Peacecraft Palace; Relenas View  
"Oh you must do this your Majesty. No, you must do this your majesty.  
" Relena almost screamed what had happened almost a few hours ago,  
she was sure getting fed up with all this. So she though to herself that  
she would relax with a nice book, and finally reached her destination:  
the library. She walked into the library unaware that anyone was  
following her. She finally decided she wanted a mystery book to read,  
and decided that the best ones were at the top. So, she got the ladder  
and wheeled it to the top. After shuffling through for about ten minutes  
, she decided on one. When she tried to pull it out, it wouldnt budge,  
so for the next five minutes, she pulled and pulled and pulled and got   
nowhere. So she finally, almost gave up, but gave one last, hard pull  
and suddenly, the ladder gave way! But when she pulled, she pulled  
too hard and down she fell, down, down, down. She closed her eyes   
shut, preparing to hit the ground head on to her back, but she never   
hit the ground. What seemed like hours, which really was only a few   
seconds, she opened her eyes. The sight she saw amazed her, and  
what she saw was two prussian eyes starring down into her own.  
She then realized what had happened. He mustve seen her fall,  
and had caught her before she hit the ground. "H-Heero!" she   
cried excitedly. "Oh my God! What are you doing here!?" she   
exclaimed. "Well, looks like saving you for the millionth time,"   
he said in a monotone voice. With him saying that, made her blush.  
Then, her blush deepened to a rosy red when she realized that Heero  
was still holding her. "Um, Heero," Relena spoke up. "What is it?"  
he replied calmly, not knowing where this was going. "Um, you can   
let me down now. I-Im fine now," she said. "Oh, he said. "Oh!" he said   
again, realizing that he had been holding her for a long time. After   
saying that, he gently set her down on the ground on her feet. "Hey,  
sop when did you get here?" she asked curiously. "A few days ago,"  
her replied. "Um H-" she started to ask Heero where everybody else  
was at, but was cut off by four familiar voices saying hello. "Duo,  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei!" Relena exclaimed, "I was just about to ask  
Heero where you guys were!" she said sweetly. Then she hugged  
everyone, including Heero.  
Angel Heart: I know something you dont know! And I am planning it   
in future chapters! *Evil grin gets wider!*   
BWAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!! 


	2. Introducing Darkstorm

Chapter 2  
Authors notes:  
This is what happens when you have four things of Peach Tea and can't even go to sleep please try to enjoy. Hope it's good.  
Suddenly there was a loud crash in the palace, and screams of terror could be heard all through out the palace. The palace was   
under  
attack! From what they could hear it wasn't any mobile suite or anything like that. It was like a band of thieves or something of the  
sort they thought. Suddenly they could hear a voice say "go check every room in the palace there's sure to be a ton of valuables in  
hear. When we get through there should be   
nothing left." Evil laughter heard. "You'll go check the library." They heard a voice tell someone to do, and heard many other  
commands  
as well come from that same voice. So every one of the Gundam boys grabbed a gun or a knife that they had with them, and   
surrounded Relena so she would not get hurt. Then Heero broke the little circle around Relena, and stood by the doorway then he   
motioned for the others to stay quiet and move away from sight. So they quickly, and quietly away from the sight of the intruders.   
When they would come into the library they would think that no one was in there and that would give them an extra advantage.   
So they all kept completely quiet, and not even daring to breath they heard footsteps nearing them, and they all tensed up a little,  
and Relena shivered because the footsteps were getting closer, and closer, and closer and in a matter of second minutes whatever   
she knew exactly what was going to happen. She closed her eyes, and prepared herself or at least tried to prepare for what was   
coming. She thought to herself how anybody could not love peace was a fool, and who tried to kill for any reason was a fool. And  
anybody who tried to kill for any reason unless for peace or protection was a coward, and a cruel hearted person who must have   
never been loved or shown love to someone, or must have had some tragedy happen to he/she that caused them to become like   
they are today, and she wished with all her heart to stop that so no one would have to fight so the Gundams wouldn't have to  
fight to kill, so he wouldn't have to fight, or to kill. Suddenly they could see a figure in doorway. and she erased that thought  
from her mind why should she care about that guy. Relena still had her eyes shut. So Heero made his move, and jumped and  
killed the guy quickly the same way as the last. Heero looked back at the others then when he looked back at Relena he gave a   
worried look. Relena had a face of what seemed to be pure terror. She had accidentally looked when he had snapped the guy's   
neck, and had thought he had already done it. She was so shaken up (Dude I know she doesn't normally act like this or say stuff  
or do stuff like this or anything of the sort, but I have a plan for this so that's why she's like this I know it's kind of pathetic right  
now, but it is necessary for what I am planning thank you) that Heero walked over and, put his arms around her like he was going  
to hug her which was what he was pretty much doing. She put her arms on his chest, and he tried to help her from shaking so   
badly. No one noticed the jealous look Wufei gave them luckily for him. She said a small "thank you" and, added "I haven't seen  
many deaths but, I should be used to it by now. "No" he said sternly. {What? why did I say that he thought to himself she should   
be used to the deaths by now. She should be strong and be able to stand without getting so freaked out about it. She has though   
been through a whole lot but, then so have we but, it is our job to do as we do and, not her's. I do wonder though if something is   
wrong with her. I'll have to ask around if someone knows what's going on or do some research} He was brought out of his train of   
thought as he realized how much thinking he had done and, then added to what he said a few moments ago "You shouldn't."   
( sorry quick note {this and this } will be now used as someone's thoughts or dreams believe me I am already getting an idea   
*HINT* and this ( ) of course is what I use to put a note in or my thoughts or something planing something again) "What?" She said.  
"No, you shouldn't," he repeated. "Yeah I heard that" she said. "Then why did you ask?" he said knowing exactly what she was  
going to say, but decided to torment her. "Let me finish why don't ya." she said. "Then finish already why don't ya." he said kind   
of mockingly. "No, I won't because you know exactly what I was going to say so why should I say it." She said. "Well, then why  
did you ask?" he said. "Oh! why you" she said letting out a frustrated noise. " Oh come on now you know I was only joking please  
finish now." He said. "No" she said stubbornly "Oh! your just as stubborn as your brother," he said getting frustrated himself.  
"Let's just forget this it just getting both of us frustrated" she said. "Fine by me then" he said holding out his hand she then  
took his hand, and they shook hands. Which this was becoming quite the um... amusing....yeah that's one way to describe it?  
They then heard loud footsteps approaching them at a slow but not that slow pace coming their way. "Oh no not another one  
Relena said worriedly well sort of. "Everything's going to be all right Relena" Wufie whispered to her as he walked by her to the   
door and nodded to the others to move out of his way. Relena mood suddenly changed and she moved her arms away from Heero's  
chest like she had just touched a metal piece of something that had been in a fire for a while that was scalding hot. " Huh" Heero  
said confused as to why she did that like he was on fire. "What's wrong Heero" Relena questioned him. "Uh...nothing" Heero lied.  
"Oh... OK" she said confused herself but in a different way. She was wondering why she had been acting the way she had been  
it was so unlike her that it scared her. It seemed to her that she was acting like she liked Heero which was a total lie she liked   
someone different ... completely different. She knew there was no way she would figure out what was going on with her now no  
she would need help. She then turned her head around to look at Wufie which no one was paying attention to and saw that he   
was looking right at her with a smile on his face which he didn't bother to hide from her, but moved his head towards the others,  
and wiped the smile off his face into his usual frown. Which left Relena wondering what that meant... {Maybe that meant what she   
was hoping it would mean that...No she thought couldn't be ... but maybe just maybe...No he probably just thought that was   
amusing yes that must be it she thought...Oh well no use thinking about it now she thought.} Then they heard A voice yell   
"Hey Brian are you still in there the commanders told me to go check on you...It has been awhile you know I don't think it takes  
that long to do a job that's in the library" he said laughing. "I personally just think you're slaking off dude" he said. He then walked   
through the door and was surprised see no one in there and then carefully looked around and then came right to Wufie's face, and   
with very quick speed Wufie stabbed the guy in the heart his blood dripping everywhere. "Oh great now if any one else comes in  
here the first thing there going to see is the blood over there" Heero said furiously and added "at least when I killed that one guy it  
was at least neat." Am I ever not measly" Wufie said laughing. "No" was Heero's measly answer. "Now what is all this ruckus now  
here me" said a voice from behind. "What the...Bloody hell!" Relena screamed. Which even under the circumstances caused Wufie  
to laugh and the others to either laugh or have a near heart attack? Wufie then walked to the others and stood close Relena and  
whispered "So you can curse." "Why of course just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I can't curse.. Besides I wasn't always a  
princess mind you." She whispered. "True, true indeed" he whispered. Then Relena yelled "Who the hell are you" to the intruder.  
" Why I guess you can call me R... Darkstorm. Yes, you can call me Darkstorm" he said with a laugh. " Oh get off yourself"   
Relena said annoyed. "Oh shut up" Darkstorm said. "Bastard" Relena mumbled which caused Wufie to laugh and the others to   
look quizzically at the two wondering what they were laughing about and Heero shoot dagger eyes at Wufie. Which made Wufie   
make a fake look of confusion on his face which made Heero even madder."Um...Hello... Is anyone paying attention to me or are   
you so wrapped up in your own life's that you forgot that I'm the bad guy here and.... Oh bloody hell your not even paying attention  
to me" Darkstorm yelled angrily. "Huh...Oh what do you want again? Why are you here?" Relena questioned which caused  
everyone except Relena to facefault. Then Wufie whispered something to her and she said "oh yeah" she exclaimed which caused  
everyone except Relena to facefault again."Mama Mia" Wufie mumbled. "Your so mean" she said.  
"So" was his answer.{No she thought to herself your an asshole to stuck on yourself}   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That's all for now the next chapter will be soon. Sorry yesterday I was going to put this up with the first chapter but I ran out of   
time. I have no clue how long this will take me to come up with a new chapter because I keep changing my mind, and for that I am  
very sorry.Then when I change my mind on somethin I have to look back change it then I have to keep looking back so I can know  
what I've done because of how many times I've changed it. I am sorry for how pathtic I have made Releana even though she's not  
my favorite character it's still pretty bad, but I have a reason for that,and all I can tell you is she is on medicine. To clear some stuff  
up about how I've made it look with Relena and Wufie and Heero here it is what I am thinking I that's happening to them right now  
Relena is confused on how she feels about Wufie and Heero because she always thought she liked Heero but is now thinking of   
Wufie like that maybe even more. Wufie is being nice and kinda confused too not about Heero though. I mean about Relena. Heero  
has always liked Relena but tries to hide kinda the same with Wufie. So pretty much their all just confused about their feelings   
towards one another and want to hide it. Wufie will probally after a while not be so nice to Relena and Relena won't be so bad at  
how pathtic she is right now. Heero will probally get jealous a lot . Well that about wraps up what I can tell you so far. Bye. 


End file.
